everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Burglar
(We open up in a museum in New York City, on a priceless sapphire necklace. It's night, so the museum is closed.) (Suddenly, a green-eyed girl with fake cat ears - a literal cat burglar - leaps over to the necklace. She grabs it, then opens a nearby window and dashes into the night.) (Cut to a small shack quite a ways away from New York, which the cat burglar enters.) (She takes off the fake ears and the mask she was wearing, then sighs. She walks up the stairs and opens the door to a bedroom.) Olivia Penn: Ella? (A girl around six or seven is sleeping in the bed. She wakes up with a yawn.) Ella Penn: Huh...? What...? Too early... Olivia Penn: Hey sis. I'm home. (Ella smiles.) Ella Penn: Hi-hi, Ollie...where were you? Olivia Penn: I...was in New York. And, uh... (She shows Ella a panda teddy bear.) Olivia Penn: I got you that bear you wanted. Ella Penn: Yay! (Olivia hands Ella the bear. Ella hugs it with a big smile.) Ella Penn: You're the bestest big sis in the world! Olivia Penn: Um...thank you. Goodnight. (She leaves Ella's room and closes the door.) Olivia Penn: Why am I thieving...I'm only 16... *sigh* Okay, I'll do only one mission next week. (Her eyes narrow.) Olivia Penn: The Hope Diamond. (The camera cuts to New Troy with Nia just finishing her private lessons and getting full marks on an advanced chemistry test. Her portal bracelet starts ringing and she picks up and a hologram of Foxx appears.) Nia Troy: What do you want? Foxx Otur: Nia we got another mission. (Nia groans.) Nia Troy: Again? We just finished one yesterday. What ever how much are we talking? Foxx Otur: 10,000,000 dollars. (Nia's jaw drops.) Nia Troy: WHAT?!? Foxx Otur: Yeah, I was surprised too. You're gonna have to book us a flight to NYC though. Nia Troy: New York?! What could that humongous city want with us! We're just bounty hunters! Plus can't we just teleport like what we always do? Foxx Otur: The lady who requested us said she'll explain when we get there. Plus this is a mission that the public knows about, so teleporting would just make it seem suspicious. (The camera cuts to the Hunters arriving at the National Geological and Artifact Archives in New York.) Toni Aeras: 'Are you sure guys? '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Is this the place? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Looks like it. '(They walk inside the tall building and take the elevator up to the 20th floor, to the main office. A woman sitting at her desk stands up and walk towards them.) Sarah Landers: 'You must be the Rebel Hunters, I've been expecting you. My name is Sarah Landers, the head of this branch of the national archives. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''So, what's going on? '''Sarah Landers: '''There have been multiple break ins and robbery under the archive's noses for the past few months that all occur around or near by New York. and recently, the Atlantic Love, a priceless sapphire necklace has been stolen from the Fairymerican Museum of Natural History. And now we suspect that the next heist will involve the Hope Diamond. '''Amber von Olympus: '''The Hope Diamond?! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''But, it's in the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in D.C.! '''Sarah Landers: '''That is correct, miss Liang-Mania. But there will be an exhibition here in New York in which it would be displayed. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''And that's where we come in. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''So what do you want us to do? '''Sarah Landers: '''Yes, your job is to guard the Hope Diamond as soon as it arrives, track down and capture the thief and recover the stolen jewels. 3 missions in one for some of the best bounty hunters around and that is why we've negotiated that your reward will be 10 million in cash, each. '(The Hunters nod eagerly.) Sarah Landers: Thank you. The exhibition is next Monday, so you will have a week to prepare. I hope you succeed. (Cut to the Sunday before the exhibition. Elena Troy and Vernal enter Nia's room.) Elena Troy: I had no idea you were into gemstones, Nia. Are you planning a career in geology? Nia Troy: 'Very funny mom. They're part of the biggest scheme I've ever devised. As usual as the team's strategist, I always have a plan. '''Vernal: '''Well you did get both of our brains after all kiddo. '(Vernal rustles Nia's hair) Nia Troy: 'Dad! '''Helen of Troy: '''Be careful sweetie. '''Andronika Trojan: '''If anything happens to you, they'd better start praying for this to end painlessly. '''Nia Troy: '''Don't worry about me. I thought of this plan in and out. '(The camera cuts to the Hope Diamond's arrival at the museum along with various other jewels and gems from the Smithsonian museum for the exhibition. With the Hunters helping escort the people responsible for transporting the different jewels to the temporary exhibition room. They set up the different displays and Shade and Eigou place their specially designed motion detectors around them.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'These aren't any run of the mill motion detectors that you can just see by using smoke or compact powder. '''Eigou Nile: '''They can only be seen with infra-red goggles, and you can just trigger than with just the sound of your footsteps. '''Ife Aeras: '''Huh, so that's why you guys told us to not wear any shoes yet. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Exactly. '''Nia Troy: '''Alright guys remember the plan and our formations. Got it? '''Everyone: '''Got it! '(Everyone takes their positions to guard the Hope Diamond. It was soon night time and Ife, Foxx, Hachi and Amber have already fallen asleep. Everyone else are trying their best to stay awake. suddenly Foxx's fox ears start twitching, he quickly shakes his teammates awake.) Foxx Otur: 'Guys, I think they're here. Eigou, Shade are the motion detectors set up? '''Eigou Nile: '''Yep! '(The cat burglar, climbs in through the window she opened using her lock picking skills. She looks around the exhibition hall and spots the Hope Diamond in the middle. She climbs down from the window and takes out her compact and blows some powder at the scene to check for motion detectors, but nothing appeared. ''This is too easy. ''She thought. but as she steps closer to the display case an alarm goes off and the Rebel Hunters immediately jump out of their hiding places with their weapons pointed at her.) Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'FREEZE CRIMINAL SCUM! '(Olivia gasps in shock but she smashes the case and makes a run for it with the Hope Diamond in hand.) Nia Troy: 'Guys, stop. '''Yang Hou: '''What do you mean stop?! She's getting away with the frickin' Hope Diamond! '''Talia Reflection: '''Or is she? '(She pulls out the real Hope Diamond from her bag.) Hinoka Kodomo: ''NANI?! *means What in Japanese*'' Nia Troy: 'I decided to consult our trap maker on this. We pulled the old switcharoo. The Hope Diamond was never in the case in the first place. It was switched the moment it got here. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''What? '(Talia takes out her phone to reveal a map and a moving red dot on it.) Talia Reflection: 'That was a decoy that she ran off with. Nia supplied me with the jewels from New Troy that closely resemble the actual Hope Diamond necklace. I pieced it together as a necklace with some help from Shade and put a tracker in the big blue jewel. Along with small signal beacons in the smaller diamonds. I set up traps along the different alleyways that can be triggered by the signal beacons. and judging from the direction she's running in, she should be trapped in 3...2...1. '(The dot stopped moving. And the team follows the map to the location where the cat burglar is trapped. They hear screaming from inside a large iron crate with larger signal triggers attached to it.) Olivia Penn: 'Can anyone hear me?! HELP! LET ME OUT! '(The police soon arrives and they crack open the crate and quickly handcuff the cat burglar. She is taken to the station for interrogation. Yoruko, Valeria, Trifa and Nia step into the room after doing some background checks on Olivia. ) Trifa Liang-Mania: ' Olivia May Penn, 16, High school drop out. Dad and Mom recently arrested for fraud and awaiting trial. Lives with a 7 year old sister and 76 year old grandmother. '(Someone suddenly starts banging on the door.) Ella Penn: *muffled, outside the door* No, no, no no no! You got it wrong! Ollie's not a thief! Let her out! Please! Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Kid, calm down. '''Olivia Penn: '''So you caught me. What do you want? '''Nia Troy: '''Where are you keeping the stolen jewels? '''Olivia Penn: '''Why would I tell you? '''Yoruko Senju: '''We're giving you a choice here, either tell us and have chance at rehab or don't tell us and be shipped off Guantanamo. '(Valeria uses her charmspeak on Olivia.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Come on now. You don't want to go to Guantanamo now do you? '''Olivia Penn: '''I...I don't. '(She glares at the ground.) Olivia Penn: ...Ella needed better. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Huh? Olivia Penn: She deserved more than just a shack and a caretaker who could never be there. I found that...stealing the jewels and selling them...could earn a lot of money. I've had to give up a lot of things for her sake. Nia Troy: 'Ooohh boy...Didn't think you'd go that deep. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''But this is a chance for you to do good for her. If you tell us where the jewels are, you will rehabilitated and your sister will be given the care she needs under the emergency care order. '''Olivia Penn: '''Her plushies. The jewels are in her plushies. I hid them in there and only use them to pay the bills. '(The home is searched and true to her confession, the jewels are hidden in the stuffing of the different dolls. The camera cuts to Olivia sitting in her cell at a juvenile facility when the door opens and Lian Hua and Meili Shang steps in.) Lian Hua: 'Olivia, I was on the same path you were. I was a thief to survive. But if we can change, we know you can too. Don't worry, your sister is in good hands and currently in a good foster home who are interested in adopting her and you. '''Olivia Penn: '''Really? '''Meili Shang: '''Yes, really. If we can turn our lives around from being thieves and criminals. We know you can do so too. And they're giving you a chance to start over. '''Olivia Penn: '''alright. I guess I can try. '(She looks out of the window, wondering what her new family and future has in store for her as the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes